The Day After
by RedSox-rock
Summary: Sirius finds his photo album filled with picture of him and James, the day after James and Lily are killed. One-shot songfic to 'Slipped Away'


**The Day After **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the story, this is a one shot and I might be adding using is as a base for a story about Sirius s life in prison.**

A door creaked slowly open and a black haired man entered the library of his large house. Sirius walked over to the covered bookcase and took out a leather bound book he sat down at the on the floor and opened it and looked inside, there were pictures of Lily and James. He put his finger on one picture of their wedding day.

**_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_**

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

His eyes watered slight tears falling down as he remembered the day.

"Sirius stop fooling around!" yelled James at Sirius

"Sirius put down the bible"

"Awww James I was just fooling around don't get so tense"

"You're not getting married in..." James looked at his watch "Three hours! We need to get ready!" James grabbed Sirius by his coat and pulled him to the exit

"Ow ow I'm coming I'm coming gawd"

"Sirius how many times do I have to say I hate that stupid word!" James yelled

"Come on James just be happy!" Sirius said as they stepped into the sunlight. Sirius smiled in a creepy way those Kindergarten teachers smiled even when kids were finger painting on the walls and door.

Sirius memory seemed to flash forward to getting to the house and seeing James dead and Lily also dead and little Harry alive but shaken. Yesterday Sirius seemed to have lost his joy and happiness

**_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_**

**_Na Na la la la na na_**

It was the day Lily and James moved into their new house in Goldrics Hollow. Sirius was helping Lily carry in boxes,

"Good golly gosh Lily what's in these boxes rocks?" Sirius said he dropped the box down

"No Sirius stop those are family..." Lily started but then the box came down with the sound of glass breaking "Air looms".

Sirius looked at the box "Fragile" he read.

Lily gave Sirius a weird look "Good Golly Gosh?" she said.

"James told me not to say Gawd" Sirius said looking though the pieces of broken glass in the box. Lily shook her head muttering things about taking things to literally.

_**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't**_

Sirius remembered everything he had done the day before this yesterday Halloween. He had gotten up grabbed some toast took a shower then headed on his motorcycle to go to see James and Lily. When he got there it was horrible the walls were burned down the staircase stood there to the half destroyed second floor. He ran in then he saw it the thing that made his face go white and his heart seem to stop. James s Body, Sirius ran over to James and checked for a heartbeat breathing anything nothing came he was dead. Tears flooded Sirius's face he ran up the staircase jumping over the missing step and walked up to the second floor he peered at were Harry's room used to be. There lay Lily also dead no heartbeat, no breathing. Sirius's crying stopped his grief was now beyond tears. A small wail came from behind Lily, he looked there was little Harry big gash on his forehead. Sirius picked him up.

"Its okay little Harry its okay" said Sirius voice shaking.

_**Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_  
  
_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh**_

Sirius had just wanted to die this morning he was mad when he woke up alive and Lily and James still dead. At that moment he just jumped out of bed still in his nightclothes and ran into his library grabbing every book he could find and tried to find a spell to awaken the dead.

_**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by**_

Sirius put his hand on a picture of James and Lily with Harry carving pumpkins. He began to shake a bit it had been taken two days before Halloween. He remembered it quite clearly.

"Lily I can't carve stupid pumpkins," said James hacking away at a jack o' lantern that looked like it had been carved by a monkey.

"It s a muggle tradition James and Harry loves it" it was true Harry laughed at the pumpkin s funny face.

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...**_

Sirius turned to the last page and it was a picture of him and James on graduation day, James has his arm around James s shoulder and Sirius was sticking his tongue out at the camera. Sirius slammed the album shut, wiped away his tears and grabbed his coat; he was going to seek revenge on that little rat Peter.

**_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_**

**-sniffle- Well please review it and tell me what you think!!!**


End file.
